


Unexpected Letter

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Cassie receives an unexpected letter in the post one day
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected Letter

Dear Cassie

I know I haven't contacted you in a while - stopped making contact years ago really - but, please, hear me out.

I'm not gonna make excuses for not staying in contact, even though I really do have a few valid ones. Cassie, if you thought I was nuts when I first told you about what I do, you'd probably think a nuthouse would be too calm for me if I told you what we've been dealing with lately.

When we last met, you told me that we would never work and, I guess, you were right. I would like to thank you, though. You are the one that taught me how to love someone (who wasn't my brother). That scared me a little at the time. I wasn't used to that. I am now.

Cassie, I met someone that words fail describe. This might sound crazy, but I fell for an angel. Literally. (The angel part, not the falling part.)

His name is Castiel, we call him Cas. I only realised now how ironic that is.

I would like to ask you, as the oldest living friend I still have, if you would be the maid of honor at our wedding? His best man is an angel (just so that you know what you will be getting yourself into).

If you want to, just dial the number included. If not, thank you for having been a part of my life. Sam says hi.

Dean


End file.
